Implantable Medical Devices (IMDs) have been designed or proposed to treat various conditions. For example, some IMDs are designed to treat cardiac conditions and perform functions such as pacing, cardioversion and defibrillation. Some IMDs deliver neural stimulation. By way of example and not limitation, neural stimulation has been proposed as a therapy for respiratory problems such as sleep disordered breathing, blood pressure control such as to treat hypertension, cardiac rhythm management, myocardial infarction and ischemia, heart failure, epilepsy, depression, pain, migraines, eating disorders, obesity, inflammatory diseases, and movement disorders.
NeuroCardiac Therapy (NCT), as used herein, refers to neural stimulation delivered for a cardiovascular therapy. NCT, by way of example and not limitation, includes the stimulation of an autonomic neural target to provide a therapy for a cardiac arrhythmia, ischemia, heart failure, angina, atherosclerosis, blood pressure, and the like. By way of example and not limitation, autonomic neural targets used to deliver NCT include the vagus nerve, cardiac branches of the vagal nerves, baroreceptors, chemoreceptors, cardiac fat pads, the spinal column or some nerve roots extending from the spinal column.